


5 Seasons.

by kanzonia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzonia/pseuds/kanzonia
Summary: 5 times bokuto and akaashi kissed.





	5 Seasons.

**i. SUNNY SKIES** ; sticky hands run with watermelon juice and there’s a lull in afternoon practice. large hands fumble with the rinds, setting them to the side because he knows that they could pickle them and eat them at a later time. he’s warm, the sun beating down on his skin. he leans against akaashi, golden eyes focused on his setter’s watermelon. ( he eats slower than bokuto does. akaashi is gentle when he eats ; it makes his heart hammer inside his chest ; he wonders why. ) “akaagaasssshiiiii,” opening his mouth, he silently asks for a bite of the other’s watermelon. he expects the other to get up, walk away ; instead akaashi shoves the watermelon into his mouth and he blinks before biting off the piece and swallowing. a grin that could rival the sun grows in place and suddenly he can’t sit still when konoha calls over and says something about an indirect kiss. it’s summer ; he’s ready to fly. ( indirect kiss. )

 

**ii. STORMY WEATHER** ; a lost game, and everyone expects it to be him that breaks. they wait, they wait,  & they wait– but he knows he played the best game he could. there’s no reason to think of anything else ; the other team was simply better than they were. his team, he’s proud of them, you see ? akaashi however, excuses himself and golden hues rest upon the other’s back as he walks off. he’s stiff, hands clenched and he lets out a hum before talking to his team about where they should improve. he excuses himself to the restroom, but instead follows akaashi into the locker room and he sits next to his vice captain, hands resting on the stool and eyes looking upwards towards the ceiling. heels bounce against the floor, and akaashi’s always been a soft sorta quiet, but this quiet is too quiet, too deafening so bokuto opens his mouth to speak – he decides against it, before standing and parting the others hair and placing a gentle kiss on the other’s forehead. it’s soft, and his brow is ridden with sweat but he doesn’t mind. of course he doesn’t. a grin, and he’s letting out a loud sigh, “well, my mama always kissed my forehead when i was younger when i was upset. so i thought it’d help you cheer up too. we played the best we could.” outside, the storm lightens to a soft drizzle, and he’s content here, next to akaashi, unable to fly. ( kiss on the forehead. )

 

**iii. BITTER COLD** ; take care of yourself, it lingers on his tongue when he see’s akaashi who’d forgotten gloves and brows furrow together. it’s nippy, wind howling outside  & bleak. akaashi is smarter than that, he knows better than to forget his gloves and he wonders if maybe something had happened. his body reacts faster than he thinks, and he’s grabbing akaashi’s hands, cheeks tinged pink from standing outside of the clubhouse. he’s fine, akaashi should warm up. he blows on the hands and rubs them together like he’d do his own. akaashi’s fingers are longer than his, prettier and slender too. almost immaculate ; but he’s cold to the touch and he begins to chide the other, kissing the tips of each finger tip in between words. the wind dies down, and sun peaks through the fog and everything is silent. ( kiss on the fingers )

 

**iv. SPRING AWAKENING** ; feelings. it seems that he has a crush on someone new every week, but it’s always fleeting. there are a couple of people he has dated before, but it’s never worked out for him. he’s too loud, too much, too focused on volleyball. none of those things, he thinks is bad, but he gets it ; he understands. people don’t care for a romantic partner who’s head is filled with volleyball and not them. staring out of the window, eyes focus on a familiar mess of curls and it’s akaashi. he’s tempted to open the window to yell out at the other ; he notices that someone is with him, and whoever it is is pretty. something he doesn’t like drops and settles at the bottom of his stomach as brows furrow. his friend, his best friend, is being confessed too and bokuto wants to interrupt it. they say jealousy is a disease, but bokuto doesn’t even realize that he’s feeling jealous and continues his day, with a dark cloud hanging over his head. he didn’t bother to watch akaashi once he realized that his friend was receiving a confession, he missed the way the other’s eyes flicked upwards to see bokuto slump in his seat ; he missed the girl bowing and walking off trying to hide her hurt. bokuto settles on the fact that akaashi should just focus on volleyball, in fact, they all should just focus on volleyball and he’s half-way tempted to ban dating from the club. it sounds like a good idea to him, but he knows that other’s would probably riot if he agree’d and he opens the door without even realizing that akaashi is in front of him. the other’s pick up on his air, and watch him as he makes his way to the lockers and leave akaashi to him. he’s cornered, changing out of his shirt, arms in his sleeves but not over his head yet when akaashi speaks to him, and lips thin out and he doesn’t want to tell akaashi that he thinks the other shouldn’t date. that he should focus on volleyball because it’s akaashi’s life and who is he to tell him what he can and can’t do ? he’s just a friend , his captain. ( does akaashi consider them friends? he hopes so. he’s never really asked the other. he’s always assumed. ) he has the other worried though, and he doesn’t stop to think about it before kissing akaashi on the cheek. his body moves before he does, and he swallows down whatever that feeling he’s feeling into his stomach, shoves it away, and twists on his heel. “c’mon akaashi, let’s practice!” it’s spring ; and he’s about to soar. ( cheek kiss. ) 

 

v. SUN-KISSED ; that’s one way people would describe him. from the warmth in his skin, to the blinding way he grins, and attracts attention everywhere he goes. and yet, he’s settled, nestled into akaashi’s side. he’s no longer captain ; he’s given that title to akaashi, entrusting him to do what he couldn’t with his team, but it doesn’t stop him from stopping by the other’s practices and training with the others. they laugh at him, but bokuto just grins. they’re sitting outside the club room, eating watermelon and bokuto has no qualms about taking a bite or sharing food with akaashi anymore because they’re together, and don’t boyfriends share food all the time, akaashi? the other huffs, twisting so he’s out of reach from bokuto and a pout plays on his lips, but owlish eyes dance in mirth. he’s got an idea, and he lets out a hum before standing and blocking off the view from the others before kissing akaashi quickly after he takes a bite of the watermelon. rocking backwards, he hums. “it’s definitely sweeter once you take a bite, just like a thought.” he’s found his sky to envelop him. ( mouth kiss. )


End file.
